


Rice cooker

by airham



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, akaashi is saving bo's butt again, best friend that can't cook, rice is my love language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airham/pseuds/airham
Summary: Osaaka, Bokuto, and a rice cooker. In which Bokuto interrupts another date night and Akaashi is a good friend.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Rice cooker

Rice cookers are supposed to make the process of rice cooking simple—it’s in the name, literally. But of course, this is not the case for a certain grey-haired owl. So what’s his solution when his rice cooker starts spewing steam and bubbles are running down the side like a washing machine gone wrong? Call his best friend. “Akaaaaaaaaashi” Bokuto screams into the phone, honestly, he isn’t even sure that Akaashi would pick his call, after all, he was supposed to be on a date night with that boyfriend of his. But once the ringing on the phone stopped, indicating that the former setter had picked up the call, Bokuto waits until he hears the words, “Yes, Bokuto-san,” flow out of the calm and collected former setter, now just best friend. 

If Akaashi was being honest with the outside hitter he was quite annoyed by the call that interrupted his movie with his adoring boyfriend, Osamu, but he answered nevertheless. He did so for several reasons, the first being that he would drop almost anything for his needy friend and another being that Bokuto was bound to bother others and he wouldn’t wish such a problem on anyone else, at least not tonight. 

“Akaashi! My rice cooker is broken! There are bubbles and sticky liquid running down the sides and it’s making a big mess and I don’t know how to fix it!! Help me please! Pretty please! I’m so hungry and I just wanted to eat.” Akaashi could practically hear the pout in the grown man’s voice and so he rolled his eyes at the clueless former owl, imagining his wide eyes and endless energy, and he spared a glance down at his drowsy boyfriend, head on his lap. “Bokuto-san, I am in the middle of a movie night with Miya-san and would appreciate it if you could try to resolve this issue on your own.” “But Akaashi…..I need your help! Bring Myaa-sam too! Also if you guys could bring some dinner for us all to share that would be really great! I appreciate you, Keiji! See you soon!” And with that last statement, Bokuto ended the call. Akaashi could do nothing, but explain the situation to Osamu. “‘Samu, I am very sorry to interrupt our movie, but it seems that Bokuto would like to invite us over for dinner, on us, again.” The chef just let out a hearty laugh at his boyfriend and instantly moved to go slip on his shoes and his jacket. “I’m assumin' we’ll pick up some takeout and have dinner there, darlin’?” If anyone could hear Keiji’s heartbeat at that moment they would know that the editor was deeply infatuated with the man standing in his doorway. Slowly getting up and muttering under his breath, all Akaashi could do upon intertwining his hands with his lover, was gaze lovingly with every heartfelt emotion he had in him. Osamu was the man who understood his inexplicable loyalty to his best friend and he was also the man Keiji was sure he wanted to grow old with. A chuckle here and some clinking keys there, he finally let out a sigh before stating, “Bokuto-san doesn’t deserve anything good after interrupting yet another one of our nights in but you deserve the world, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! Thanks for reading this! It's nothing special and I had actually posted it on my tumblr first but the osaaka group on there feels almost nonexistent and I've been too intimidated to write anything new new to post on here! So I'm biting the bullet and making this my first post! I hope it isn't too bad and if you want to interact or see anything else I type up or think about osaaka or anything hq related then you should check out my twitter since I'm almost always on there, it's @aire_ol !


End file.
